


Forged Lessons

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment during Wulfgar's time in Bruenor's keeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



"Watch yer blank, not the hammer! If'n ye don't know where the hammer'll land, you've got no right to be forgin'," Bruenor snapped at the barbarian youth. "Ye keep eyes on the metal, so you see the stresses and the impurities, should there be any."

"This is not the work of my people,"Wulfgar muttered darkly… and felt the smack of a heavy hand on the back of his head. His only consolation was that the dwarf had to stand on a stool to oversee the work and reach like that.

"Maybe if'n it was, yer people wouldna come up against Ten Towns with such piss poor weapons," Bruenor told him.

Instead of retorting, Wulfgar thought on that. It was true that Ten Towns' militia-folk were outfitted better than many towns could hope, though they traded dear for it. Bruenor's people were not charitable where trade was concerned, and knew how to get fair price.

"Maybe you have a point," he conceded.

Bruenor hid his smile in his beard; the lad was learning, and maybe when the boy's apprenticeship was up, there would be good to come of it.

Then again, maybe Bruenor was getting too rosy-eyed in his old age.


End file.
